


Sweaty Boy

by mokklie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hugs, Identity Reveal, yea that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokklie/pseuds/mokklie
Summary: The kids meet up to reveal their identities woohoo so original





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 2 am and I just wrote this and I forget why but anyways it's wholesome have fun

“Kid, you’re pacing again,” said Plagg. “If you don’t calm down, you’re just gonna get sweaty and have to take another shower.”

The kwami lounged on Adrien’s bed, head turning slowly to and fro to keep his gaze on his charge.

“Right, thanks,” Adrien said distractedly, grabbing his desk chair, “I’m just nervous…but in a good way, you know?” He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to sit down. He just stood there, swiveling the chair in quick circles. “I never thought this day would come, I mean, I hoped for it, but now it’s actually _here_ and I’m _terrified_ but I’m so happy and I–”

“Can’t calm down?” cut in Plagg , eyes tracking the rotations of the chair. He shook his head suddenly and exclaimed, “Just sit down, Adrien! You’re making me dizzy.”

Adrien stopped the chair and plopped down into it. The spark of manic energy seemed to die, so Plagg brought his attention back to the camembert in his hand. He raised it to his mouth for a bite.

In a dejected voice Adrien said, “She’s gonna hate me, isn’t she? Once she realizes who I am?”

Plagg snorted and almost choked on the cheese. Adrien sat up, startled.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“I’ll tell you another time, kid,” Plagg said dismissively, still smiling. “By the way, you’re all sweaty again. I was right.”

Adrien huffed and stood up once more. “One more shower, then we’re going,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

~

Ladybug stood solidly on a rooftop overlooking the Seine. The sun was about to set and a small breeze carried up the scents of the streets. She didn’t shake or jitter. She wasn’t stiff with fright. Tikki’s encouraging words rang fresh through her mind. They numbed the panic she had been battling the past few days. She was Ladybug, after all. She and Chat Noir rescued all of Paris from certain doom on a regular basis. Why should the happenings of life shake her?

Then she felt Chat land on the rooftop somewhere behind her, and the enormity of the situation hit her again. She went rigid. Ladybug might not have reason for fear, but Marinette, on the other hand…

Chat stared hard at her pigtails. The clenching of her fists at her sides did not escape his notice. His heart was racing faster than it ever had, and his thoughts ran in time to the beat: _This is it! This is it! This is it!_

It felt like they stood like that for an eternity, unmoving and painfully aware of each other’s presence. Then, Ladybug turned around. The city quieted as if it held its breath. The two heroes made eye contact as the sun touched the horizon.

Ladybug unclenched her fists with effort. They’d been through this, they’d discussed everything a thousand times. They’d argued everything there was to argue. There was nothing left to say, and everything left to show. _This is it! This is it! This is it!_

They’d agreed, last time they saw each other, to not speak to each other so that they wouldn’t have any opportunity to talk themselves out of it. It was time.

_This is it._

Slowly, Chat raised a gloved palm and offered it to Ladybug. Even slower, she lifted her hand to accept his. Their other hands moved in unison to meet in the space between them. Their fingers interlocked.

_This is it._

Chat blinked slowly, and Ladybug nodded almost imperceptibly.

_This. Is. It._

“One,” they said together. “Two.” Their voices were soft. “Three.”

They drew in breath and spoke: “Tikki, spots off!” “Plagg, claws in!”

They both blinked at the bright flashes of pink and green, but refused to shut their eyes completely. The light vanished, and the two teenagers remained staring into each other’s eyes.

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them moved. Time didn’t seem to exist anymore. Then, at the same moment, both of them realized: _I know this face!_

“Marinette?” Adrien said hoarsely.

“What?” she choked, the word unintentionally coming out sharp.

He drew back a little, and her fingers nearly crushed his to keep him close.

“Sorry!” she squeaked. “I didn’t mean what, but – you’re Adrien! Y-you’ve been Adrien this whole t-time and oh my GOD – _pleasedon’tbackaway_ u-unless you want to–”

“I don’t want to!” Adrien said a little louder than was called for. He took a steadying breath, then repeated in a relatively normal voice, “I don’t want to.”

They looked at each other, saw each other, then came together in a hug.

And the city breathed again.

Their eyes were shut now as they clung to each other. They swayed gently, lost in each others’ arms. The longer the hug went on, the less fear they had. It didn’t make sense to be afraid while being held so closely.

When the sun sank out of view, Plagg cleared his throat loudly. Marinette and Adrien loosened their hold and looked up at him in time to see Tikki smack him hard on the arm.

“Ow!” he exclaimed.

“They were having a _moment_!” Tikki screeched, scandalized. Then, in a silky sweet voice, she addressed the teens, saying, “Marinette, this is Plagg. Adrien, I’m Tikki! We’re gonna go catch up for a bit and be right back.”

With that, she grabbed Plagg’s arm and whizzed him out of sight.

Marinette and Adrien looked back at each others’ eyes, still embracing.

“Hello, my Lady,” Adrien said with Chat’s wide grin on his face.

“Chaton,” she said warmly, then glanced down at his chest with a furrowed brow. “Why are you so sweaty?”

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't too bad, was it? Thanks for stopping by <3


End file.
